Fallere
by dickory5
Summary: Había sido engañado, ahora estaba de vuelta y era tan terco como ella, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, no aceptaría nada que no fuera lo que él quería por respuesta.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!

Jueves 5 de Noviembre del 2015

.

* * *

.

-Momoko.-Escuchó débilmente decir a su hermano casi en el último suspiro. Para él fue como tirarle un balde de agua lleno de cubitos de hielo.

-No hables.-Le dijo el mayor de los dos. –Estás débil y necesitas descansar.-Como de costumbre Butch desobedeció las órdenes del mayor y continuó hablando.

-No…-hizo una larga pausa para después continuar con lo que había empezado.-No fue verdad.-los ojos del pelinegro se cerraban cada vez más del cansancio, y es que había perdido tanta sangre después de ser herido de bala en un hombro que era normal que durmiera casi toda la tarde.

Brick pestañeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó no creyendo oír bien sólo había una Momoko en su vida, probablemente el libertino de su hermano tuviera más de una, pero ¿conocida en común? Sólo había una.

Una hermosa chica de grandes e inusuales ojos color rosa, largo y brillante cabello anaranjado de mediana complexión, tez clara y unas adorables pecas.

Su nombre es Momoko Akatsusumi.

Y también era la razón de que ambos hermanos hayan dejado de hablarse durante casi cuatro años. Claro que su hermano menor, Boomer había tratado de hacer de mediador entre ambos, pero no lo había logrado, lo único que fue capaz de hacer, era llevarle información superficial a uno del otro.

Esta mañana Boomer le había llamado, sacándolo de una junta importante de la empresa en la cual ostentaba el puesto de director general, para informarle que Butch había estado por pura mala suerte en medio de un tiroteo y una bala lo había impactado. Sin dejar siquiera que su hermano menor le contara los detalles, tomó sus pertenencias y salió abruptamente de la junta con rumbo al hospital más cercano a la casa de Butch.

Pensó en lo estúpido que había sido, actuó por impulso una vez más. ¿Qué tal si Butch hubiera estado en otro hospital? ¿O en una clínica? Afortunadamente, con la buena suerte que tenía Brick, Butch se encontraba en el hospital Roc. Nada más al llegar preguntó sumamente desesperado con la recepcionista por Butch Him. No quería enterarse por celular sobre una desgracia de un miembro tan cercano en su familia.

Sentía que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo en cuanto entró a la habitación miró a su hermano después de cuatro años. Recostado con todo el hombro vendado, pero despierto. Boomer había saludado y le había dicho más o menos por quinta vez a Butch que estaba muy contento de que estuviera bien, y sin decirle con palabras a Brick, con la mirada le dijo lo que todos esperaban que ese par de hermanos testarudos hicieran.

El silenció duro un par de minutos. Cuando el pelirojo notó que Butch no hablaba no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba cansado, decidió ser el maduro, dejar el pasado atrás y reconstruir los lazos familiares que se habían roto por aquella horrible traición.

Regresó a la realidad como de golpe.

-¿Qué?-

-Que no era Momoko aquella peliroja con la que me viste-Dijo con dificultad antes de caer rendido en aquella cama de hospital.

Los ojos de Brick de repente dejaron de enfocar la cara de su hermano para recordar los eventos ocurridos hace poco más de cuatro años.

Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano dispuesto a revisar todas sus cosas para encontrar aquel usb que el pelinegro se empeñaba en quitarle para entregar sus propios trabajos universitarios finales. Abrió el segundo cajón de la cómoda que Butch tenía, levantó unos cuantos calcetines del fondo y ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba lo que él tanto se empeñaba en negar que tuviera. El usb color negro.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba al ojirojo de toda aquella situación. Como hermano mayor no le molestaba prestarle sus cosas, siempre y cuando se las pidiera y las devolviera, para cuando él las necesitara, supiera dónde estaban. Tampoco es que una de esas memorias con más capacidad fuera un lujo. Él podría comprar una extra. Lo que más le molestaba era que borraba sus trabajos para poner los de él. Cuando iba a tomarlo se dio cuenta de algo más. Había un segundo USB del mismo color.

Sin pensarlo tomó ambos y los llevó a su computadora de escritorio para revisarlos y ver cuál era el suyo.

Conecto el primero el puerto usb, y notó que era el de su hermano, pues tenía poca memoria y estaba lleno de canciones death metal que no eran precisamente del agrado de Brick. Lo quitó para poner el que debía ser el suyo, no tenía intenciones de joder a su hermano, lo único que haría sería guardar los archivos extras que se encontraban en su usb y borrarle al de él algunas canciones que no eran necesarias. Pero se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver las fotos que éste tenía.

Era Butch con una peliroja en la cama. Muy parecida a Momoko. Parecía tener el mismo tamaño y el largo de su cabello era el mismo. Ella estaba de espaldas, pero en la cabecera de la cama había algo muy distintivo de Momoko, que muchas personas a la edad de veintiún años no utilizan; Un largo y delgado listón de color rojo.

Se negaba a creer que Momoko y la chica de la fotografía eran la misma persona. Es decir, Brick sabía que a su hermano le encantaban las mujeres y que en algún tiempo estuvo tras Momoko, pero no creyó que cruzara el límite de esa manera. No creyó que ella, tan inocente y dulce lo traicionara. No lo creyó hasta que una de las fotografías mostraba a Momoko en todo su esplendor mirando a la cámara. Claro que en esta no se encontraba en una cama con Butch, parecía estar tomando un café con alguien, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sostenían su cabeza, la cual hacía contacto en la barbilla con estas, y miraba la cámara sonriendo. Sin duda alguna era ella. Sus ojos rosas y brillantes nunca le parecieron tan brillantes, su cabello suelto lleno de brillo, o toda su persona nunca antes le pareció tan asquerosamente bella.

Asquerosa y sucia mentirosa. Su físico era muy agradable a la vista, pero su forma de ser era la que enamoraba a la gente a su alrededor, pero ahora solo sentía desprecio por aquella chica que a pesar de verse tan inocente estaba realmente podrida por dentro.

Ese día Brick destruyó todo lo que había en su habitación a excepción de su cama, pues esta era de acero, su ira no era lo suficientemente feroz como para vencer al acero. Aún.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse bajó hecho una fiera, y al ver a Boomer y a Butch entrar se dejó ir sobre el último. Ambos hermanos lo miraron con miedo, él sólo tomó del cuello a Butch recargándolo en la pared y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿BRICK, QUÉ HACES?-preguntó asustado Boomer a ver que aquello no era un juego.

-¿Qué tan cierto es?-Preguntó a Butch ignorando al rubio. La voz de Brick era más profunda de lo normal. Parecía querer elegir las palabras con sumo cuidado.

Butch confundido no dijo nada. Brick hizo un pequeño jaleo para que la pequeña memoria que sostenía por una argolla de llavero en la mano captara la atención de Butch, el cual bajó la mirada hasta dónde se encontraban las manos de su hermano mayor. Era muy poco probable que teniendo las manos en su cuello, Butch pudiera ver a lo que él se refería, así que respiró profundamente y lo bajó.

-¿Qué tan cierto es?-Puso el usb frente a la cara de su hermano y retrocedió un paso, rogando porque dijera algo que probara la inocencia de ambos.

Butch comprendió a qué se refería en un instante. Hizo algo que Brick no esperaba. De un movimiento brusco arregló el largo fleco que amenazaba con caer sobre aquellos ojos verdes, metió las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera del mismo color que el de sus ojos y sonrió descaradamente.

-Es completamente cierto.-


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola!

Domingo 15 de noviembre de 2015

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a Momoko de hablar. En cuanto la miró en la entrada colocando su suéter en el perchero la tomó por el cuello y ella asustada gritó.

El grito fue suficiente para alertar a Boomer, quién estaba en la cocina y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡BRICK, BÁJALA!-

Boomer estaba preocupado por el desenlace de este asunto, pero de igual manera sabía que eran problemas de pareja, así que después de ver como la ira que poseía a su hermano disminuía y con ello el agarre de la pelirroja, optó por esconderse tras de un mueble y sólo intervendría si las cosas se salían de control de nuevo.

Por su parte Brick se sintió como un patán. Haya hecho lo que haya hecho esa…mujer, seguía siendo eso precisamente, una mujer y no merecía tal trato, ni esas maneras bruscas por más fúrico que él estuviera.

La antes mencionada se encontraba en el suelo recuperando la respiración, realmente se veía confundida y el pastel que traía en ambas yacía a su izquierda desecho.

-¿Brick que…?-preguntó en un susurro el cuál se vio interrumpido por las severas palabras del hombre que ella una vez juró amar más que a su vida propia.

-Lárgate, zorra-

Momoko levantó la mirada y al ver la ira que se reflejaba en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que no era una broma que se había salido de su control el día de su aniversario como la del año pasado en que le había hecho creer que él y Himeko estaban emparentados. Esto era en serio.

-Vete-dijo una vez más y al ver como la chica no se movía de aquel lugar la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta y sin delicadeza alguna la hecho al tapete de entrada de la casa Him.

-¿Qué..?-

-Si no quieres que te trate como la mujerzuela que eres, lárgate y desaparece de mi vida.-Y sin decir una palabra más, sin explicarle por qué le cerró la puerta en la cara. La desesperación que sentía sumada con las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y no le permitieron ver cuando salió Boomer y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella sólo quería llorar y que alguien le acariciara el cabello. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Brick se había enfadado de ella? ¿Así terminaba todas sus relaciones?

Con ayuda del hermano mayor se subió al jetta plateado mientras el conducía hacia la casa de la chica.

El no dijo palabra alguna y ella aunque hubiera querido no pudo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Brick se sintió tremendamente estúpido.

Nunca la dejó dar ni una sola explicación. Tampoco es que ella pudiera darle una, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado.

Todo lo había hecho él.

Butch.

¿Pero por qué?

Nunca esperó de nadie algo así, mucho menos de un hermano tal traición, había perdido al ser que más había amado y que más lo había amado por una mentira de un tercero. Todo por nada, tal vez si le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas serían muy diferentes. Con una sola cosa en mente salió del hospital. Tenía que recuperarla. Poco le importaba si ella había hecho su vida, si estaba casada o tenía hijos, él podía criarlos, podía darles lo que desearan. También le importaba poco si ella lo quería o no, volverían, Brick no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y ya sea que le tomara otros cuatro o veinte años más la tendría de vuelta y ambos serían felices.

.

.

* * *

.

 _FanyL: ¡Que honor, muchas gracias! Y no me detendré._

 _Zaphira Gems: ¡Listo, muchas gracias por tu review!_

 _ROCuevas: ¡Gracias!_

 _Iriii: Sobre eso, en el próximo capítulo se verá, en este sólo quería terminar de contar cómo fue que se distanciaron, gracias por tu comentario! (Me has hecho leer bastante jaja)_

 _Kirk-90: ¡Y valla que sí lo es!_

 _BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡Muchas gracias, intentaré actualizar más seguido para que no te quedes tanto tiempo con la duda!_

 _Maniaca muajaja: ¡Mujer no te he podido contactar! ¡ **Déjame un PM** y pásame tu correo o algo, es urgenteee…y eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias, créeme esto también para mí era una ¨etapa¨ y pasé de sólo leer a escribir también!_


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola!

Lunes 7 de Diciembre del 2015

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Momoko-

Una voz la sacó de su trance.

-Ya es hora de tu descanso-

-No tengo ganas de salir a comer hoy, Annie-

-¿De veras no tienes hambre?-le preguntó sorprendida, aplicándose una vez más aquel labial rojo que tanto le gustaba. A Momoko también le gustaba pero intentaba no usar colores tan llamativos.

-No.-Un rugido proveniente de su estómago la dejó como una total mentirosa y Annie levantó ambas cejas.

-Bueno tal vez sólo un poco.-

-Ve, yo atenderé el negocio mientras.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no quiero comer aquí? Aquí trabajo, sé que la cocina está limpia, que los vegetales están lavados apropiadamente, no quiero arriesgarme.-

-Momo…-

-Está bien, iré por esas donas que tanto nos gustan ¿quieres de azúcar o glaseadas? Que más da traeré una de cada una.-

Annie sonrió al ver marchar a Momoko. Era inusual verla sonreír en estas épocas del año, sabía que algo la deprimía pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué, y lo único que la ponía de humor era comprar donas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Duró casi dos semanas sin salir a la calle, pues pensaba que se encontraría con Brick y le aterraba el cómo pudiera reaccionar si eso pasara.

No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que salía sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle. Desde que Brick se deshizo de ella no podía evitar sentir una mirada en su nuca, como si alguien estuviera asechándola, como si Brick quisiera escupirle en el rostro y después golpearla.

Aún después de tanto tiempo ella lloraba algunas noches, había ido incluso con una psicóloga, pero sólo terminaron llorando las dos con su horrible historia. Bueno, de horrible sólo la última parte; era cruel.

Tenía tanto miedo y la vez tanto coraje con el que una vez fue dueño de su ser que incluso se cambió de residencia, a un pueblo no muy lejano de dónde solía vivir.

-No quiero pensar en eso-Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro y dobló en una esquina, ya casi podía oler la panadería desde dónde se encontraba.

Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que huir y pronto. Cuando levantó la mirada sabía por qué y de qué debía de huir.

El automóvil blanco de Brick estaba al otro lado de la acera, unos cuantos locales atrás de la panadería.

¿Pero por qué?¿Era real?

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, giró sobre sus pies y regresó por donde había venido, sólo que con el horrible sonido del motor de un automóvil sedán blanco tras de ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Corriendo a toda velocidad y sin decirle una palabra a Annie, saltó la barra dónde normalmente le cobraba a la gente que consumía el lugar y se escondió tras esta.

-¿Un nutriólogo de nuevo?-

Momoko asomó la cabeza de su escondite y después de mirar a su alrededor le dijo en un tono amenazante.

-Tu no me conoces, nunca me has visto y cúbreme.-

-¿Qué…-

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó un hombre de cabellos rojos atados en una coleta baja, tenía ojos rojos hipnotizantes y su voz era profunda.

-¿Qué le ofrezco?-Dijo Annie acercándole el menú.

-Una chica.-Contestó sin siquiera tomar el menú que ella le ofrecía.

-Este no es un lugar de esos, es un restaurante _.-¿En qué lío te metiste Momo?.-_ Pensó.

-No, una pelirroja, entró aquí.-

-Aquí sólo estoy yo, su servidora Annie-Dijo mostrándole el gafete que colgaba de su pecho.-Y Billy el cocinero, ¡Billy!-Le llamó y el mencionado se asomó con un sartén en la mano el cual parecía estar lavando y saludó.

El pelirrojo pasó la mirada por todo el lugar, inspeccionándolo, había pocas mesas y el lugar estaba vacío.

-Entonces, ¿Qué va a llevar?-Le preguntó la chica de anteojos desesperada, Momoko tenía que contarle porqué tenía que correr al primer cliente que aparecía en esos veinte minutos.

-Mírame…-bajó la vista hasta observar una vez más el gafete.-..Annie-escupió su nombre en un susurro.-No soy estúpido y sé que Momoko está aquí, dime dónde.-la rubia se sorprendió con la actitud del chico, con razón la pobre de Momo estaba tan asustada.

-¿Pasa algo?-Salió el antes nombrado como Billy de la cocina ahora con una gran cuchillo en la mano derecha.

-Quiero Dangos.-Contestó Brick sin dejar de mirar a Annie.

-¿Annie?-le preguntó Billy a la chica la cual se veía asustada con el hombre que tenía en frente.

-Salen Dangos-Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al ojirojo.

-Bonito labial-le dijo observando sus labios con una sonrisa seductora y por un momento Annie quiso decirle la ubicación de Momoko.

.

.

* * *

.

.

No podía creer que aquel que estaba sentado a sólo unos pasos de distancia comiendo Dangos era Brick.

El mismo Brick que la había echado de su vida como si fuera una criminal. El mismo Brick que la había hecho sufrir. El mismo que ahora la estaba buscando y al parecer con urgencia.

Tendría que agradecerles a Annie y a Billy por su ayuda, pero tendría que huir del lugar…al menos por un tiempo.

Sintió una punzada en su pierna, el estar en cunclillas por más de quince minutos tenía sus consecuencias y sin poder evitarlo calló sobre su trasero provocando un sonido lo bastante fuerte para que Brick lo escuchara.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Momoko sintió como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos a medida que escuchaba los pasos de Brick acercarse al lugar dónde ella se había escondido.

..

.

* * *

 _._

 _.._

 _ROCuevas: Tal vez, pobre Momoko también, ¿No crees?_

 _Maniaca muajaja : ¿Romántico? Si, muy romántico el cabrón._

 _Sonia Maria797: ¡Esperemos que no llegue a matar a alguien! Jaja, y tal vez nos tenga más sorpresas aún…¡Muchas gracias! *Inserte un emoticón saludando con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos*_

 _Gota de cristal: ¡Listo, listo, listo! Yo creo que le costará mucho trabajo._

 _Ali-chan1234: ¡La espera ha terminado! Es un desgraciado._

 _Yin-princesa-del-olvido: ¡Me gusta ver el mundo arder! ¡Listo, listo!_


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola! me disculpo por la tardanza.

Martes 12 de Enero del 2016

.

* * *

.

¡NO, NO Y NO! Definitivamente no podía estar pasando esto…una vez más. Ella estaba rehaciendo su vida con éxito, ya casi podía jurar que él era un recuerdo enterrado y que las cicatrices comenzaban a desvanecerse…¿Entonces por qué..?

-Mh…-Un gemido escapó de sus labios y pudo escuchar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia a la que Brick la tenía acostumbrada.

-Veo que aún es tu punto débil.-dijo para retomar el cuello de la chica en unos cuantos besos mientas una mano tomaba ambos brazos de ella y la otra la tomaba por la nuca, apegándola a él.

Quería llorar… ¿Tan patética era? Se había jurado olvidar a ese hombre que le causo tanto dolor pero de alguna manera había terminado en una situación como esa con ese mismo hombre que la había humillado.

La ira comenzó a apoderarse de ella, no lo dejaría hacer de ella lo que quisiera, no otra vez-Suéltame.- recordó con furia como aquella foto de una chica en la cama con Butch había pasado por el círculo social en el que ella se encontraba, incluso había pasado por ojos de sus padres…sus conservadores padres. Ella hubiera deseado que al menos uno de ellos la regañara, le dijera al menos lo decepcionado que estaba de ella pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Ninguno de ellos la miró a los ojos y eso bastó para que ella se diera cuenta que fuera de estar decepcionados de ella, sentían vergüenza de su hija mayor.

Despertó sobresaltada y llevó su mano hacia la frente…estaba caliente e incluso pudo sentir unas gotitas de sudor. Era la segunda vez que intentaba dormir en esa noche y que soñaba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Sólo bastará eso para…?-Un sonido bastante fuerte para su gusto la sobresaltó. Sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama comenzó a sonar. Ella lo tomó y se mostró un número desconocido en la pantalla. Se debatió lo suficiente como para que la llamada enviara a la otra persona al buzón si debía contestar o no. Temía que pudiera ser Brick. Un número distinto al de segundos atrás intentaba contactarse con ella quién juntó todo el valor que pudo y contestó.

-¿Momoko?-Aquella voz la sorprendió, nunca ni en un millón de años esperó que él se contactara con ella.

-¿Eres..?-No pudo siquiera decir el nombre de aquel chico pues no estaba totalmente segura de que fuese él…¿Qué podía querer toda esa gente con ella de repente?

-Boomer…-terminó él.

-Boomer-repitió ella fingiendo felicidad pero la verdad es que estaba terriblemente asustada…¿Acaso él había dicho algo?

-Imagino que ya…-

-Si.-terminó ella, estaba de más que escuchara eso que tenía que decirle, sabía más o menos que era pero aun así quería saber por qué... por qué ahora y con qué propósito.

-Entonces no hace falta que te diga que quiere…¿Hablaste con él?-Momoko pudo escuchar un suspiro de frustración de parte del chico.

-No.-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, estaba realmente asustada.

-Tarde o temprano debes enfrentarlo, a ambos-El menor de los Him siempre había sido el más humano de los tres. En muchas ocasiones había fungido como el mediador entre Brick y Butch en varias riñas de hermanos y también en el final de su relación con ella, más sin embargo ellos nunca habían perdido el contacto.

-Pudiste haberme avisado antes-le recriminó. La última vez había hablado había sido tres meses atrás en el cumpleaños del rubio.

-Pasó algo inesperado-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad, si quería olvidarse para siempre de Brick debía dejar de indagar en asuntos de su familia, también debía cortar lazos con Boomer pero por alguna razón se le había hecho imposible.

-Butch tuvo un accidente-

Una oleada de sentimientos inundó el cuerpo de Momoko, estaba feliz pero a la vez preocupada. Quería gritar de alegría, al fin el karma le había hecho pagar el mal que le había causado pero ella no era como esa gente…no podía estar alegre por el sufrimiento de otros por más que lo deseara.

-Tal vez sean malas noticias para ti pero sobrevivió-dijo Boomer después de esperar respuesta unos segundos sin obtener nada.

-No digas eso-aquellas palabras en susurros salieron sin que se diera cuenta.

-El punto es…hablé con Butch y el bueno él…Brick-

-Estoy al borde de un colapso mental ¿Puedes decirme qué paso?-

Boomer tomó un respiro profundo y dijo aquello que esperó escuchar el día que Brick le había hecho aquella pregunta al pelinegro.

-Butch le confesó a Brick que lo de ustedes…que no era real que ni siquiera eras tú la de la fotografía-

Sorpresivamente la ojirosa contestó tan fría como pudo.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-¿A qué te refieres con que si eso es todo?-Preguntó el rubio desconcertado del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy feliz de que se sabe la verdad pero…esto no cambia absolutamente nada.-

Boomer sabía que Momoko tenía razón, ella también le había dicho la verdad a su hermano pero no creyó hasta que salió de los labios de un moribundo Butch. Tal vez…sólo si tal vez él hubiera escuchado a la pelirroja cuando esta se lo pidió las cosas serían distintas, tal vez ella estaría al pie de una iglesia con su hermano y con uno de los amigos más cercanos de Brick.

-Sólo necesito tres meses.-dijo ella y sobó su vientre plano.

-Tú y yo conocemos a Brick, si se entera matará a ese novio tuyo.-las palabras de Boomer sonaron como una profecía. Él tenía razón.

-Me iré de la ciudad por un tiempo-

-Eso no servirá de nada, para esta hora él ya debe saber en dónde estás-

-¡¿Qué?!-Aunque sabía de antemano que Boomer tenía razón intentaba no pensar en ello, conociendo a Brick era muy probable que apareciera en medio de la noche obligándola a hacer lo que sea que su demoníaca cabeza pensara.

.

* * *

.

Rocuevas : ¡Al parecer así lo hizo!

Ali-chan1234: Es que amo el suspenso, y espero dejarte aún con el suspenso.

Gota de cristal: Ni yo, estaría más bien ¡alagada! Lo siento, tengo la actitud de Brick y si no soy feliz quiero ver a todos los demás sufriendo y frustrados *Inserte risa malvada*

Maniaca muajaja: ¡Lau, linda! Si tú ya sabes que soy malvada.

Yin-princesa-del-olvido: Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, no actualicé antes debido a que me propuse actualizar este fic y Ente al mismo tiempo, y como ambas historias están a punto de tomar giros sin retorno...estoy tomándome mi tiempo para decidir cómo avanzarán.

Beln: M…tomo en cuenta todas las sugerencias, pero eso es algo se sabrá más adelante (El próximo capítulo).

Guest1: ¡Que bueno leer eso!

Sharon sakamaki: Tengo curiosidad…¿Es ese tu apellido? Y ¡Listo!

Antonia-la-loka: No, aún no acaba aquí aunque… ¡acabas de revelar el final!

BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡No quiero eso! Y listo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Beattiful girl: Me ha pasado con algunos fics que amo, pero ¡espero que si lo revisas mañana u hoy te sorprendas de ver que he actualizado!


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola a todos!

Jueves 28 de Enero del 2016

.

.

.

Estaba sumamente aterrada, quería huir lo más pronto posible del lugar. Tomé mi celular, que era bastante sencillo, pues no me gustaba mucho la tecnología, y marqué el único número que tenía guardado. Del otro lado de la línea no tardaron en contestar.

-¿Momoko?-una voz adormilada contestó.

-¿Ryu estabas dormido?-

-Estaba a punto de, ¿pasó algo?-

-No es sólo que…-

-No te preocupes, siempre tengo tiempo para mis dos niñas, ¿Qué pasó?-

Ryu siempre había estado a mi lado desde que éramos pequeños, y cuando mi relación con Brick pasó a ser más que sólo amistad Ryu se distanció. Por la boca del mismo Brick me enteré de que ellos seguían en contacto, como amigos, pero yo no había sabido nada de él hasta le día de Brick me sacó abruptamente de su vida. Tanto Ryu como Boomer habían sido mi soporte durante todo ese tiempo y a diferencia de Brick ambos habían estado apoyándome. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que decidimos entablar una relación más allá de una amistad. El noviazgo con él fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba, él fue tan paciente conmigo, nunca me forzó a nada, tampoco dudó de mí.

Apenas hace un mes había tenido una de las noticias más felices de mi vida; iba a ser madre.

Ryu y yo tendríamos un bebé, aún era muy pronto para saber el sexo del bebé pero yo podía sentir que era niña y si resultaba serlo, su nombre sería Kohana. Ryu también quería una niña pero ambos esperábamos solamente que nuestro bebe gozara con excelente salud y como no le quedó de otra el elegiría su nombre si era niño; Yu.

-¿Momo?-La voz de Ryu me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Brick fue a mi trabajo el día de hoy.-

El silencio por parte de Ryu me incomodó un poco.

-¿Estas bien?-me pareció oír como la mano de Ryu golpeó con su frente en un ademán de frustración.

-No puedo dormir-

-Ahora mismo voy para allá-

-No, Ryu tú debes cumplir con tu trabajo.-Actualmente Ryu era agente de ventas en una compañía y en ocasiones laboraba como contador, aún no habíamos decidido que hacer o dónde establecernos para criar a nuestro primer bebé, Ryu aún quería regresar pero yo no.

-Tranquilo, no haré nada precipitado o algo que pudiera alterarme más y dañar a nuestra pequeña Kohana.

La llamada acabó sin más o debería decir que la acabé, porque Ryu con tal de que me calmara estaría hablando por horas y horas. Pero yo estaba bien.

Eran aún altas horas de la madrugada y Kohana y yo teníamos hambre. Sería igual de comelona que yo, y esperaba con muchas ganas que heredara la forma de los ojos de Ryu, pequeños y alargados, en forma de avellanas.

-Kohana, ¿se te antoja algo dulce?-sobé mi vientre plano una vez más.

¿Qué hará Brick si se entera de mi embarazo? ¿Por qué estará buscándome?

Eso aunque lo intentara me quitaba el sueño junto con mi bebé.

Encendí las luces de la pequeña área de cocina y escuché el ronroneo de un auto que me parecía familiar de esta tarde. Al asomarme por la ventana miré el rostro de Brick encontrarse con el mío. Y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa que no supe interpretar, mi cara se descompuso en una mueca de terror. Sus manos apuntaron en la dirección en la que se encontraba la puerta y en sus labios podía leer un ´ _Ábreme_ ´.

.

.

.

ROCuevas: Si lo está.

Antonia-la-loka: ¡Tranquilas! Esto aún no acaba.

Yin-Princesa-del-olvido: tal vez corra uno que otro litro, pero la pregunta aquí es...¿De quién?

BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡Muchas gracias! Si se me fue un poquito el tren de la imaginación.

Beattiful girl: Denada, y si me pasa con algunos fics que leo últimamente.

Ali-chan1234: ¡Tal vez era uno, tal vez no! Pero no coinciden las fechas.

Ruka Jimotoraku: ¡Muchas gracias! Igual yo.

Angelsvampire29: ¡Listo!

Maniaca muajaja: Ya lo sé, es horrible te mande un msj, escucharé tus quejas por ahí.


End file.
